


Bleeding Out

by rororat



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons, Fake AH Crew, GTA V Setting, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was better, Ryan didn't want Ray in his life, and Ray couldn't live without Ryan in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the mood to write some song fics. I'm going to make it into a series, and whenever the mood hits, I may post one or two. If you have a song you'd like me to look at and possibly write about, maybe with a certain pairing or not, then let me know in the comments. I'll be sure to give them all a listen.
> 
> This story came to due to the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons. Give it a listen!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNFgynmVmx0
> 
>  
> 
> At the request of commentors, I'm going to warn you, this is a SAD FIC.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Of course Ryan didn’t feel that way. Who the fuck would? I’m just a gun for hire that’s had an extended stay. No other reason.

Ray was walking down one of the many streets he had yet to learn the name of in this new town. He had traveled here to Los Santos - the town of crooks, crime, and fame - on a contract with one of the higher ranking gangs. A simple sniper job which he completed perfectly. Because of his high skill set, he had had his stay extended and continued to work with this gang. It was good pay and relatively fun times. A lot of their heist were thinking-outside-the-box-mad, but fun none the less.

Ray had found it even more fun the more and more he enjoyed the crews company.

He wasn’t sure of a few of them at first, especially the highly active Brit and the mustached boss, but they all had grown on him. Michael, a mercenary from Jersey, had recommended him to the boss having worked a few small jobs with Ray in the past. Jack was just a generally welcoming person, and Geoff was the same as soon as he dropped the tough Boss exterior and threatened Ray with a fate worse than torture and death combined, should any of his crew get injured at his fault. Ray was suspicious of Gavin, thinking his hyperactivity was a facade to throw Ray off, but it turned out to be just how the Brit worked. And Ryan…

Ryan was something else entirely. He was hidden away and secluded, which was common in this line of business. But the man always seem protective of the others. Concerned with their safety, and relatively nice to all of them within the crew. That protective personality may have been what made Ray fall so hard for the masked man, or maybe his uncommon kindness for a psychopath. Whatever it was, there was no coming back from where Ray had fallen, and he had fallen hard.

After a particularly risky heist, that lead to one too many bullet wounds, and too many close calls - Ray told the man his feelings. Now rejection Ray could handle, but for Ryan to have walked out without saying a single word, not a single indication of his thoughts and skull mask on, Ray couldn’t even begin to understand where he had fucked up.

That was how Ray found himself, under the cold light of the street lamps with a grey sky hanging over head. Tears had been falling behind his rimmed glasses that had now fogged over leaving the young man blind. Lifting his glasses, Ray swiped tears away from his red eyes, only to replace them with more salty droplets.

With no destination in mind, nor intention to head back, Ray continued to walk. His sniper was broken down and hidden under several layers of clothes in the bag upon his back. It wasn't until a hand grabbed at the man shoulder did Ray realize he probably shouldn't have been alone out at night in the city of crooks, crime and fame.

“When someone calls out to you Kid, you better fucking answer.” The man growled out, his face inches away from Ray’s. He stood over Ray and had over sized dark clothes. But Ray could still see the slight bulge just bellow the man's waist band where a gun was obviously hidden. 

Without hesitation, Ray grabbed for the gun. The man backed away as Ray lurched for it, and watched as Ray fell to the ground unable to regain his balance.

“Now that wasn't fucking smart, was it?” The man yelled, glaring down at Ray. He now had the gun drawn and pointed at Ray. “So we’re going to do this my way. I get your wallet, and whatever God you pray to can have your soul.” The man said. Ray quickly rolled over and regained his footing to attempt to run, find help, get away, anything.

The sound of the gun firing rang out seconds before Ray once again landed on the ground.

Dazed and confused, Ray barely recognized the feeling of the man talking his backpack and ruffling through his pockets. His leg was on fire, and everything was just too real. Ray had been shot before, that's common in the world of crime, but never had he been shot when he knew he was alone. No one knew where he was, or where he had gone. He was completely alone on this one.

The man laughed before turning to leave. Noting Ray was still conscious and lying on the ground, the man turned and shot once more, hitting Ray close to his stomach. A shot that missed everything important, but no doubt would lead to him bleeding out in a shady ass alley in a shitty ass town.

Ray tried to put pressure on the bullet wounds, opting to focus primarily on his stomach, but too much blood was leaking between his fingers, and he was losing strength as pain continued to resonate from the injuries. 

As rain began to fall, Ray could only recount the day’s events. The heist that went to hell, his confession to Ryan, walking away from the only safe place he knew in this whole town. Ryan swam at the forefront of his mind. What had he done wrong? Did he read into things wrong, or did Ryan just not like him that way. At least with Ray gone, Ryan wouldn't ever have to see him again. he could forget their last final awkward encounter. Maybe it was better, Ryan didn't want Ray in his life, and Ray couldn't live without Ryan in his.

As Ray grew fainter and fainter from blood loss, he attempted to sit himself in a more dignified manner. If the news crews found his body come morning, he’d want them to find him in a way that said he fought till his last breath, not a ‘Oh my stomach really hurts, better curl up and die in a nasty ass alleyway.’

As Ray moved, and more blood began to spill from his wounds, a pair of hand grabbed at his arms, then went to his stomach. They were warm compared to his cooling skin, but as they pressed at Ray’s stomach, a new pulse of pain spread through him. Ray looked up to see a skull mask looking down at him.

"No..." Ray croaked out. Ryan didn't want Ray, and Ray didn't need Ryan. Ryan left because he didn't want to see Ray. Ray weakly reached up to push away at Ryan. Ray then turned his head away in an attempt to not look at the stupid skull mask before him. 

It was then Ray noticed the discarded bouquet that sat beside him. A dozen roses sat tarnished and scattered on the ground, and small note card from a florist shop laid among the flowers. Ray looked back to Ryan. Certainly Ryan didn't purchase them, at least not for him. Ryan had no significant other that Ray had known about. Ryan did however know about Ray’s affinity for roses, but everyone learned that about him before they even learned his real name.

Ray shakily raised his hand up to life the mask off of Ryan’s face. Beautiful blue eyes filled with worry looked down at him. Soft lips trembled and rattled off words Ray hadn’t noticed Ryan was speaking. Tears peaked at the corners of his eyes, rolling down Ryan’s cheeks and mixing with the rain that had already begun to dampen the man's blonde hair.

Ray reached up and stroked Ryan’s hair. The man smiled and began to chuckle. More tears rolled down Ryan’s cheeks at the motion. Carefully, Ryan pulled Ray into his lap, stroking Ray’s hair in time with the young man. As Ray’s eyes began to close, Ryan leaned down and kissed the younger man on the forehead as a final breath left him.

The next morning on the local news, the big story talked of how the infamous 'BrownMan the Sniper' was found dead in an alley from an apparent mugging gone wrong. Cause of death appeared to be from blood loss through two bullet holes, one found in his lower stomach in one in his upper leg. What was odd was the body was found holding a single blood red rose with petals surrounding the corpse.

A small note card from Dianna’s Daisies, a local flower shop, also was found under the man’s clasped hands. The card read, ‘I love you too, my Rose.’


End file.
